unMasked continued
by Harry Potter fan 3000
Summary: since the plot bunny bunbun has escaped harry-ron-hermione-fan-101 i will continue on with it. be Sure to read the first part of the sorry before this. thanks harry potter fan 3000
1. Chapter 1

Doc Ock sat in his cell, glaring at the T.V. screen. he couldn't wrap his head around the chain of events that had just transpired

Spider-Man, was a mere adolescent. Someone STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL HAD BEATEN HIM!

All through the prison, Doc Ock's next thoughts echoed through all the minds of the super villains within_, __revenge._

across the jail the vulture was just as furious as Doc ock. although now he knew who to target if he wanted to get to Spider-man/peter Parker. When he he heard the shocked students saying things like "puny Parker is spider-man it is just crazy he could have been voted the king of geeks last year" and found it ironic that someone who was considered an science geek was actually the towns biggest hero.

everyone locked up in the prison thought pretty much thre same thing, Spider-Man had better watch out, and keep his loved ones close... for there was soon to be a massive prison breakout.


	2. Chapter 2

**this chapter is dedicated to a senior in my high school who died of a heart falier wile playing basketball on 5/1/10. my entire school was devistated by this sudden unexpected loss. RIP Kevin you will be greatly missed.(i am actually only a freshmen but i knew him a little)he was an amazing person and i hav cried a lot because of what happened. keep his friends and family in your thoughts. **

**peace, love and chocolate-chip cookies,****  
Harry Potter fan 3000**

**P.S sory it took so long to update and thank you for your patience.  
**

**

* * *

**gwen's mind was a storm filled sky thoughts russhing around as if being blown by a strong wind. eddie was a vilan he didn't seem like the villan type but then again perter didn't seem like the hero type and yet he was rushed to find Eddie and talk to him.

when she found him she said hello but decided that the best option curently would be to go about this tender topic slowly. eventualy she did ask the question that had been naging her for a while why did you become the vilan venom" he told her that the alian simbiot had caough on tho him and told him that peter andspider man were one and the same. he was happy because he had one enemy rather then two.

gwen stoped him there

she asked why he didn't forgive peter when his identity was revealed. it did make all of his absences aceptable and his alter ego was only doing his job

but Eddie Brock was a man controlled by rage and he couldent exept that

after an angry explination on eddie's part gwen just gave him her look and left tring to say if yo can't exept Peter/spiderman then i can't acept you

edie was not who he used to be and this did not efect him

**next chapter will be about im going back to school  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**enjoy**

o great, peter murdered to him self as he woke up on that dreaded Monday morning. I have to go to school today. I had been a week since ,"the incident" he didn't want to talk about it. He got ready ate breakfast and tried to relax. Aunt may walked up to him, placed he hand on his shoulder and said, "peter you battle super villains as spider man, you can deal with this." He simply nodded his head and walked out the door.

On the way to school he was bombarded by paparazzi asking so many questions that they could write a book. When he finally got there the situation was no better. His class mates bombarded him with managed to escape them only to bump into Liz who had an odd mixture of anger and pride on he face she asked him why he never told anyone. He said simply "if no one knew no one would get hurt." She replied with a simple, "oh" the ret of the day went fine as he had explained to people that despite his powers he was still the geek he always was.

**sorry for the wait i had a lot to do this summer**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter thank you to all who reviewed **

Eventually people accepted the fact that peter was Spiderman and life returned to normal, well as normal as it could be. Peter was given rights to leave class when a villain attacked but that was about it. The prison breakout had happened but he had managed to get them all lockup again. Of corset he they attacked even harder than before but he could deal with it. . He was a little more popular than before as in he wasn't made fun of. The paparazzi eventually left him alone mainly because they were worried about what he could do to them. Things were pretty normal and peter wanted to keep it that way.

**THE END**


End file.
